henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
I Dream of Danger
I Dream of Danger is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 23, 2019. Plot Charlotte is trapped inside the lion's den at a zoo. Kid Danger arrives just in time and pulls Charlotte to safety. The two lean in to kiss, and right then, Charlotte wakes up in the Man Cave. It was all just a dream. Kid Danger asks her what's wrong, but she doesn't say. She quickly rushes upstairs to Junk-N-Stuff. In Junk-N-Stuff, Charlotte explains to a customer that she hasn't slept in days because whenever she sleeps, she dreams that she is about to kiss Kid Danger, despite the fact that according to Charlotte, she has no feelings for Henry. Henry arrives upstairs and tells Charlotte to come down to the basement since Jasper stole Ray's "jorts", which were jean shorts. Jasper was wearing a ring that made him invisible called the Chameleon Ring. Charlotte goes downstairs and reveals Jasper. Henry gets on his knee to put the ring on her finger. Ray, Jasper, and Schwoz begin to laugh at them, and Charlotte, embarrassed, heads upstairs. Jasper asks Ray for the Chameleon Ring to pull a prank on Piper. Henry suddenly appears as he was wearing the ring. He gives it to him, and the emergency hotline begins to ring. Ray and Henry are too comfortable to pick up the call and they call out for Charlotte. Charlotte is upstairs in Junk-N-Stuff, where she is asleep. She has the dream again and wakes up with a start. At Henry's house, Piper is interrogating a boy for not giving her his Redflix password. Charlotte arrives and confides in Piper, explaining her situation without revealing who she was having the dream about. She asks what she should do, and Piper recommends avoiding the boy because if it was a recurring dream, it was likely to come true. Ray picks up the phone and it is a woman at the zoo named Fran. Fran tells Ray that a tiger was giving birth and the animal doctors got mauled. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive at the zoo. Kid Danger tosses Captain Man some tiger tranquilizer but Captain Man doesn't catch it, as his hands are covered in tiger placenta. Charlotte arrives in the Man Cave and finds Schwoz dressed as a peacock and playing the piano. She watches a video where Schwoz explains that he had accidentally ingested tiger tranquilizer and was about to start experiencing some strange symptoms. He tells Charlotte to take the tiger tranquilizer to the zoo. Charlotte goes to the zoo and gives Kid Danger the tiger tranquilizer, but she then accidentally falls into the lion's den. Kid Danger tries to save Charlotte from the lion's den, but she realizes this is just like the dream that she had. She refuses to be saved. She asks Fran to save her but Fran says her arm was sore. Captain Man could not save her because he was helping the tiger give birth. Charlotte tries to get out of the den herself and confesses to Kid Danger that she didn't want Kid Danger to save her because she was scared that he would kiss her. Kid Danger swears that he would not kiss her because they both tell each other that they don't have feelings for each other. Kid Danger saves Charlotte. Fran then confesses that she had a dream in which she kissed Captain Man at the zoo while he was covered in tiger placenta. Captain Man arrives covered in tiger placenta and Fran tackles him, trying to kiss him. Henry and Charlotte play golf in the Man Cave, and Charlotte moves toward Henry, about to kiss him. Suddenly, Henry wakes up in the Man Cave. It was a dream. However, Charlotte questions him, asking him what happened. Henry refuses to tell her what happened in his dream and rushes up to Junk-N-Stuff. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Leslie Korein as Fran *Ryder Concepcion as ?? Quote Trivia *A real lion was used in the making of this episode. *The title is a reference to the 1960s sitcom I Dream of Jeannie. *This episode aired before the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards. **This is the third time that a Henry Danger episode airs right before the KCA's, the first being Space Invaders, Part 1 and the second being Back to the Danger: Part 1. **This is the first time that a Henry Danger episode that is not split into parts, nor is part one of a multi-part episode series, airs right before the KCA's. *Schwoz was wearing an outfit similar to one worn by the singer and pianist Elton John. *This is the sixth episode without any recurring characters. The first was The Secret Gets Out, the second was Caved In, the third was License to Fly, the fourth was Meet Cute Crush, and the fifth was The Great Cactus Con. *This is the second dream themed episode after Season 1's Dream Busters. *This is Fran's first appearance since The Great Cactus Con, and second appearance overall. *Redflix is a reference to the streaming service Netflix. *The ring that makes invisible, is likely based on the ring of the movie The Lord of the Rings. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "I dream of Danger" Official Trailer Will Henry and Charlotte Kiss? Henry Danger Henry Danger “I Dream of Danger” �� Official Promo 2 HD Saturday at 7 30p �� Chenry Saturday March 23 Night of Premieres w HUGE ‘Henry Danger’ and the 2019 Kids’ Choice Awards ���� Henry Kisses Charlotte?! �� CHENRY Moments Henry Danger Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes